Blue Baby Death
by Rose Tattoo
Summary: **CHAPTER 3** AU B/V bulma is an assassin hired by kami to take down one of the most powerful warlords in the universe, Freeza. along the way Bulma meets up with the z gang plus a band of rebel Saiya-jins. want ot find out more? READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Here's my newest fic Blue Baby Death. Bulma's an assassin sent by kami to kill freeza. Sound weird? It'll make more sense if you read it. On the way bulma hooks up with a band of rebel Saiya-jins and a few refugees. And what bulma thinks is only a routiene job turns out to be much more than she expected.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz plot is mine  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It is a common fact that death comes for every creature in the universe. It is an ending to both suffering and joy, and it can come without warning. Such as it was for the man lying face down in the street.  
  
It was night, and it was raining. Blood pooled around the man's head, mingling with the rain and spreading out over the asphalt in tiny waves of red. In the shadows of an on looking building, the barrel of a gun glinted in the darkness. The metal trapped for a split second in the yellowed streetlight on the corner.  
  
Along with the gun, the faint outline of a slim figure could be seen retreating into an ally. The figure increased its speed to jump over a tall chain link fence topped with a coil of razor wire. The figure carefully tucked the gun into the holster at its hip and continued running, always keeping to the allies and back streets.  
  
Ten minutes later, the figure slowed to a walk and entered a large employee parking lot. Soon the figure was standing at the main entrance to the domed building that served as the home base for Capsule Corporation.  
  
The figure approached the automatic glass doors, which surprisingly swung open. The figure hesitated for a minute, quickly scanning the area for danger. Seeing none, the figure stealthily crept through the lobby and into a long hallway lined with doors on either side. A sign hanging above the hallway entrance said this was the Special Projects Area, where the most advanced technological and mechanical gadgets were put together.  
  
The figure quickly noticed the light flowing from the bottom of one of the many doors. Silently the figure slunk up to the door, plastering itself to the wall and drawing the gun out. A muffled click filled the hallway, as the gun was cocked and ready to fire. Slowly, a hand reached out and firmly grasped the doorknob.  
  
In a flurry of motion the figure yanked the door open and held the gun up at shoulder height. Light flooded out into the hallway, chasing away all darkness save the figure, who was dressed entirely in black. Now in the light, an observer would now see the figure was female, wearing a full- length black bodysuit with a black ski mask over her head, covering her nose and mouth. Her eyes would have been visible if it weren't for the inferred goggles.  
  
The figure stopped suddenly in the doorway. No one was in the room. There was only a few computers and a large metal desk.where was the person who was supposed to be sitting at the desk? But more importantly.where was the comfy leather chair that the person was supposed to be sitting in?  
  
Suddenly a rush of wind and the squeaking of wheels came at the figure from the left. Without thinking, the figure leapt into the air, doing a complete 360 flip and landing in the comfy leather chair that was pushed in her direction. The figure brought her gun up and aimed it at a short man in a lab coat with purple hair and glasses.  
  
"You're home late dear.or should I say early?" Dr. Brief casually walked over to the desk and started shuffling through a few papers, which he placed there earlier.  
  
Under her mask, the figure smirked and stood up. The gun went back into its holster and a hand reached up to remove the inferred goggles. Her blue eyes sparkled as she pulled off the ski mask. Blue hair came tumbling down to her shoulders, the jagged locks framing the blue eyes, a delicate nose, and red lips curled into a smile.  
  
"It was an easy job dad," the blue haired beauty replied, ungracefully sliding back into the leather chair, which rolled back a little as she sat down. "How did you know I was there?"  
  
The good doctor smiled as he pulled a folder out of a desk drawer. "I heard you prime your gun Bulma. You should do that outside.if you did you'd have been ready for any security guards making their rounds. I thought I taught you better," the man added with a small chuckle. However good an assassin his daughter was she still had her flaws.  
  
From her seat in the chair Bulma crossed her arms and pretended to pout. "I don't think I need to worry about security guards in my own home.though you're right, as always. I'll work on the gun slinging."  
  
Dr. Brief smiled. "That's my girl," he said walking towards his daughter with the folder in hand. "So he's dead then?" Bulma nodded and Dr. Brief smiled wider.  
  
"You won't have to worry about Marcus Corps giving you any more trouble dad."  
  
"Good girl," Bulma was always good at eliminating company competition. She was good at eliminating anything. At only seventeen she was the perfect little killer.  
  
However, a year ago, the doctor would have thought other wise. When she was sixteen she fit the common stereotype of heirs to multibillion dollar companies, bratty, bossy, and spoiled to a fault, but then she went on that dragonball hunt and came back changed. Sure she still had the same domineering attitude, but she was more aware of the world around her, more alert and thorough, she had also attained a fierce edge. From what she had told him about the trip, a lot of near death experiences got her that way. And it was diffidently a change for the better.  
  
The Bulma who returned from the dragonball hunt was not the same one who left the CC one year ago in a hover car. The Bulma who returned fit the mold for taking up the family business.the real family business.  
  
Being inventors and owners of a big time business was just a cover, and a good one too. No one would ever suspect scientists to be assassins.  
  
"Now that the head of Marcus Corps is out of the way, you can get started on the other companies who have been breathing down my neck," Dr. Brief handed his daughter the folder he was carrying and made his way to the door. "Look over that whenever you get a chance dear. They don't pose much of a threat yet, but they will. If any of them advance any more they could ruin everything we worked for.of course I don't have to worry about that. Do I Bulma?"  
  
"Of course not father," Bulma stood up and flashed her father a winning smile. "I'll take care of everything," her voice took on a sinister note as she tightened her grip on the folder. She glared down at the folded manila cardboard as if it did something to earn her wrath. "I promise."  
  
"Good dear.now, you'd better get to bed. You're still going to help me with that new TV capsule aren't you?"  
  
"Of course dad!" Bulma's murderous mood faded and she quickly scampered out the room, giving her father a quick peck on the cheek before going up the stairs to her room. Tomorrow morning she would wake up as the tech prodigy everybody was so fond of. She would play the role, act the part of the little princess of Capsule Corporation only till the night fell, when she would discard her princess lab coat for a garb of skin tight shadow and a gun.  
  
Whooo!!!!!!!!!! Sorry first chapter's so short but that's the way it goes. So dr brief's taught his daughter to be an assassin.like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review  
  
Next time bulma's out "working" and she gets a visit from.kami? What's all this about? And why does it involve a trip to outer space? Pack your space suits and extra ammo you'll need it next time on Blue Baby Death!!! (I think I've been watching this show for too long.nah ^-^). 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's ch 2. hope I didn't keep everybody waiting too long (I always say that in the notes don't I? I'll work on it) but anyway, this chapter we've got a surprise trip to kami's lookout and Bulma gets a new set of wheels. Here we begin our first journey in space! also, I want to note that goku and everybody else in the z gang are not on earth bulma has never met any of them before but don't worry, they'll pop up soon in space. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz plot is mine  
  
Last time.  
  
"Of course dad!" Bulma's murderous mood faded and she quickly scampered out the room, giving her father a quick peck on the cheek before going up the stairs to her room. Tomorrow morning she would wake up as the tech prodigy everybody was so fond of. She would play the role, act the part of the little princess of Capsule Corporation only till the night fell, when she would discard her princess lab coat for a garb of skin tight shadow and a gun.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ah yes the Briefs.where to begin? A family of geniuses, visionaries who brought the modern world into a new age of technological advancements. Creators of the capsule, capable of taking any object, no matter what the size and shrinking in down inside a capsule container no bigger than a Nyquil (I know I didn't spell it right) gel cap.  
  
But as I said before, all that is just a cover. Sure the Briefs are geniuses but to them tech stuff is just a hobby. The real work is killing, plain and simple Grandma Apple Pie wholesome killing. Starting with Bulma's great great great grandfather, six generations of assassins, all of them the best of their time. Which is probably the reason Kami stood at the edge of his tower using his superior godlike sight to observe one of the larger offices in the central Capsule Corp building.  
  
The night before, Kami received a vision describing in very intricate detail, the destruction of the universe at the hands of a tyrant warlord/planet retailer named Freeza. Now, also in this vision, there was a flitting image of a blue haired girl who, Kami suspected, played a key role in stopping this apocalypse. Once the vision was thoroughly processed, Kami did a file check on this blue haired girl and found she was none other than Bulma Briefs, heir to Capsule Corp. As Kami looked through Bulma's file he discovered she was the culprit of numerous murders and assassinations. Immediately Kami realized that this girl could stop the destruction by killing this Freeza person before he destroyed the universe, which would happen in half a year's time. Which is why Kami decided to go ahead with his plan to bring the girl here immediately and send her on the nearest space ship to Freeza's home planet.  
  
Kami stepped back from the railing and called for the gardener/caretaker of the lookout. Mr. Popo came running with a watering can in hand.  
  
"You called Kami?" he asked, setting the watering can on the pavement and looking up at the taller man.  
  
Kami nodded. "Mr. Popo, prepare the ship I came here in from Namek for take off. Lode it with any essential supplies you can think of.along with a lot of guns and ammunition and a few bombs and grenades might be good too.yeah.and make sure the laser cannons on the ship are operational will you."  
  
Mr. Popo stared blankly at the guardian of Earth, in a state of mild shock. Grenades? Bombs? What was going on here? "Kami?" the shorter man asked shakily. "May I ask why the ship needs to be supplied with.er.such large amounts of weaponry?"  
  
Kami regarded Mr. Popo a few minutes then realized "Oh you don't know what's happened!" Mr. Popo sweat dropped before asking in a very bold manner what on Earth Kami was talking about. So Kami explained about the detailed apocalyptic vision and the blue haired assassin they would be receiving momentarily to be sent to outer space.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, now I'll go collect the girl and you ready the ship. There's no time to waste!"  
  
Mr. Popo and Kami ran off in opposite directions, one to a special room in the back where a large ship was hidden, the other ran back towards the railing and jumped off the tower, his body turning into a flash of gold light as he sped towards the Capsule Corp compound.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma leaned back in her chair and lazily picked up the folder that her father had given her the night before. She opened it and started flipping through its contense without much interest. Inside the folder were names and pictures of the heads of several large company owners, most of them in competition with the CC. There were ten people in all, and her father had been very thorough, giving Bulma complete copies of each person's personal and business schedules along with helpful addresses and the amount of security allotted to each victim.  
  
Bulma stopped abruptly at one picture and slowly read through all the information given on him. Dr. Gero.the name sounded familiar. Then Bulma remembered an award ceremony dinner her father forced her to go to hen she was seven years old. Her father was getting an award for the capsule invention. Before her father got his award, another war presented.yes Bulma remembered very clearly.the award was for the creation of an android.  
  
Suddenly a bright flash of light filled the room. Papers were flying everywhere and the light bulb above Bulma's desk flickered out and shattered. Bulma screeched and frantically grabbed for her gun, which was conveniently located in a secret compartment under the top of her desk.  
  
Bulma brought the gun up to find herself face to face with Kami (she knew it was Kami because of his clothes and staff).  
  
"Do not be afraid girl.I am Kami. I need you to come with me now," Kami stated in a calm voice.  
  
"AHHH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JUST APPEARING IN MY OFFICE LIKE THIS??????" Kami winced and covered his ears. Why was this girl being so loud?  
  
Suddenly the door to Bulma's office burst open and a very frazzled Dr. Brief ran in. "Bulma what's going on here?" he demanded as he surveyed the mess that was once his daughter's office. Kami straightened up and cleared his throat.  
  
"I am Kami. I wish to speak with your daughter.if she'll stay quiet," he muttered the last part to himself but Bulma heard and narrowed her eyes, but before she could say anything, her father interrupted her.  
  
"And what do you want with my daughter Kami?"  
  
"Well, I don't think it should be discussed here.all I can tell you is that I have a job for her. Something only she can do," Bulma perked up immediately.  
  
"Wow! Something only I can do for the guardian of the Earth! .What is it?"  
  
"I need you to kill someone."  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later Bulma and her father were standing in the main temple of Kami's lookout. Kami had already explained the contents of his vision to the two humans and Bulma's role in saving the universe.  
  
"Ok.you're telling me that I've been chosen to save the universe by killing this guy Freezer?" Bulma's tone was skeptical.  
  
"Er-it's Freeza.and yes. You have been chosen by fate to kill this warlord and save the universe. Will you do it?" Kami looked the girl strait in the eye. Her blue eyes sparkled at the prospect of killing, but he could tell she had her doubts.  
  
"I guess I'll do it but.if Freeza can destroy the universe, how am I going to even get near him? I mean he's either extremely powerful or he has a lot of powerful friends to protect him."  
  
"I'm getting to that," Kami stepped closer to Bulma. "Yes Freeza is very powerful and is a master of controlling ki, not to mention he's a telepath. So to defeat him you'll need a power boost," without warning, Kami placed a hand on Bulma's head and began to draw out her hidden power. To say Kami was shocked was an understatement. He had no idea a mere girl could have so much power locked up inside of her.  
  
When Kami was done, Bulma stood before him surrounded by the blue-black flames of her aura, which intensified more than one hundred fold. Bulma looked at her hands, turning them over, palm up. Blue fire flickered up from her fingertips.  
  
"Now Bulma, I want you to try something, anything. Use this new power, bend it to your will." Kami stood behind her now, whispering instructions in her ear. Bulma turned back to her hands. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Suddenly, her nails started to grow, turning a gray metallic color. When Bulma opened her eyes she found her nails were now an inch long and sharp, the tips formed slender sharp points that sparkled in the dim light of the temple. Bulma ran her thumb along the edge of a nail and pulled it back bloody.  
  
"Cool.I have claws," Bulma was still examining her hands when Kami spoke up.  
  
"See that big pillar over there," Bulma looked over towards the far end of the lookout and nodded. "Destroy it."  
  
"What?" she asked in dismay. How could she destroy a huge marble pillar about 100 feet away? But Kami knew how.  
  
"Use your ki, focus it on the pillar and destroy it, it's not that difficult. Just concentrate," Bulma did as she was told. She focused on the power deep inside her and felt it rising in her chest. Slowly, she held up her arm, palm facing the pillar and let the energy loose through her arm and out her hand. A small silver ball of ki sped strait at the pillar, hitting it in a matter of moments and shattering it on contact. Bits and pieces of marble were sent hurtling into the air. Bulma and her father looked on in awe as the smoke cleared to reveal a pile of debris where the pillar once was.  
  
"Excellent Bulma. That was very impressive for your first shot at manipulating ki."  
  
"Why thank you Kami.but there's one more thing we need to discuss before I really accept this job," Kami looked at the girl puzzled, but nodded for her to continue. "My pay. What do I get for offing this "warlord". No doubt he's some kind of universal big wig so it has to be a lot. And I won't settle for anything lame. We talk money, we talk several trillions. We talk goods, we talk priceless one of a kind valuable stuff. I'm not in this business for my health you know." Kami looked at Bulma shocked. How can one girl be so demanding? I had hoped she'd just take the ki boost as payment. Oh well.what could I give her.I know!  
  
"Alright Bulma, you succeed in killing Freeza I will let you have one wish," Bulma blinked a few times. One wish? What did that mean?  
  
"What kind of wish?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Am I have limitations on this "wish" or can it be anything?"  
  
"Anything. You see, in my possession I have seven dragonballs. Once a year these balls, when put together, have the ability to call the Eternal Dragon, Shenlong. Shenlong then grants one wish before disappearing and the dragonballs scatter. If you kill Freeza I will give you these balls and you can make any with you want."  
  
"Oh," Bulma whispered, her hands dropping to her sides. She stood there stunned for a few moments, lost in thought. With those dragonballs I could wish for anything! Eternal youth and beauty or a perfect boyfriend.though I think I'll go for the first one...Freeza is as good as dead! "Alright Kami! I'll do it! Freeza will die by my hand and the universe will be saved and I will get my wish!" Bulma laughed gleefully and reached out and shook Kami's hand, sealing the deal.  
  
"Good Bulma, the fate of the entire universe rests in your hands," Kami said in a very dramatic tone, typical of a planetary guardian.  
  
"Right.now if there isn't anything else I need to know about this "job" I'll be on my way. I have to pack you know. I'm not going out into space without any of my stuff, not to mention my CDs, makeup, laptop." Bulma continued on naming things she would need until Kami got fed up.  
  
"Alright girl! Go already! Mr. Popo is still preparing the ship for takeoff so you won't lift off till tomorrow morning."  
  
Bulma nodded and pulled out a capsule from her pocket and a few seconds later a bran new red hover car was waiting to be driven home.  
  
As the two humans left the lookout Kami retreated back into the main temple and sat down in a large chair. He really hoped he wasn't making a mistake sending this girl out alone in space on a mission to assassinate the most powerful being in the universe. With a sigh he closed his eyes and concentrated on his meditations  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night Bulma was sitting in her lab putting the finishing touches on her newest pair of guns. To the untrained eye, they looked like just a couple of regular nine millimeters. But from Bulma's view they were the ultimate in modern weaponry. From what Kami told her about her newest addition to her hit list, he couldn't be killed with ordinary bullets or ordinary weapons, so Bulma spent the last five hours after packing to design bullets that could pierce through the strongest ki shield and could cut through titanium enforced steel (I don't know if there really is such a thing but oh well) like butter. Then of course she had to design the guns to fire the bullets. Something that powerful would be wasted being shot out of a gun bought at the local shop.  
  
Bulma held up the twin guns and admired her handiwork. Bulma wasn't only good at making computers and capsules. There was many a time several small governments asked her to design all kinds of weapons and explosives. It was kind of like her hobby, to see how wicked a gun she could make or how high could she push the yield level of a bomb without blowing up the planet.  
  
"Bulma dear you should be in bed. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow," it was her father. Bulma stood up and put her new guns back on the her work table and stretched.  
  
"I know.luckily I'm done working on my new gun model. Freeza doesn't stand a chance against me!"  
  
Dr. Brief smiled. His daughter was still young enough to believe nothing could stop her. If Bulma pulled this off she would be known as the best assassin in the universe. A big title that could lead to big trouble later on.but if she couldn't do it-no he wouldn't think that. If she failed she would defidently loose more than her reputation-but he wouldn't think about that. His daughter would win, and she would come back to Earth alive and well, she had to.  
  
"Go to bed dear," Bulma nodded and gave her father a hug.  
  
"I'll probably be gone when you wake up. I want to get an early start. I only have half a year and I don't think tracking this guy down will be easy."  
  
"Do what you have to do to bag this guy. I'll take care of everything here. Be careful Bulma.and make this family proud," tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she forced them back and smirked at her father.  
  
"I wasn't named a Brief for nothin' dad. It's all a walk in the park," she hugged her father one last time before heading up to her room for the night.  
  
Well, there's chapter 2 for ya. I know the ending was kinda slow but that's the way it goes. Hope everybody liked it. Next time bulma goes out into space and meets up with Krillin and Chichi. You'll have to wait a little bit to find out the rest. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Until then ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Blue Baby Death:  
  
"Wow! Something only I can do for the guardian of the Earth! .What is it?"  
  
"I need you to kill someone."  
  
Disclaimer: don't own DBZ plot is mine  
  
'.' = thoughts  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bulma woke up at five thirty in the morning. She quickly got dressed in her black assassin attire and put all her suitcases-which she had packed the night before-in a single capsule storage unit before rushing out the door. Today was the day. The day she would travel into space in search of her next hit Freeza. The new red car she uncapsulated the day before was waiting for her in front of the main CC building. Bulma quickly hopped in and drove the car strait up.  
  
She was too excited to be nervous or afraid, though she had no idea what Freeza was really capable of. If she succeeded she would become the best assassin in the universe. A title she had only dreamed of, Queen of the Assassins. There would be no more competition, no more worries. Bulma smirked and slammed her foot down on the gas pedal. The car sped up faster shooting up through the clouds.  
  
Soon Bulma could make out the silhouettes of the temples on Kami's lookout. 'Won't be long now.' Bulma pulled her car into the courtyard and slowly opened the door and stepped out. She walked around to the passenger side and reached through the open window, opening the glove compartment. A few minutes later she stood up and wrapped a glossy black belt around her waist, two black leather holsters hung lazily over her left and right hip bones. Inside the holsters were the two 9 mm guns she'd worked on the night before. Bulma took a deep breath and recapsulated the car. She started towards the main temple where she'd talked with Kami the day before. She hoped everything was in order with the ship Kami had mentioned earlier. She didn't want to waste any more time with last minute repairs.  
  
This early in the morning, even the lookout was cloaked in low hanging clouds. The floor of the courtyard was blanketed in mist and the plants in the gardens were wet with dew. Suddenly things started to brighten up. Bulma turned her head toward the east and her breath caught in her throat. The sun was just starting to rise.  
  
The mist on the ground turned silver and the dewdrops on the flowers turned to diamonds. The temples of the lookout seemed to be made out of ivory and turquoise. The whole setting reminded her of a castle in a fairy tale.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Bulma's head whipped around. Mr. Popo was standing behind her, making his rounds with watering can in hand.  
  
"Yes it is," the assassin said softly. "It must be nice waking up to this every morning." Mr. Popo nodded and moved to stand beside Bulma.  
  
"Everything is ready to go. The ship has been fully repaired and there are enough food and supplies to last you six months. The navigational systems have been installed with maps and star charts, along with the coordinates of several space stations if you need to dock somewhere. There's plenty of fuel and the ship is armed to the teeth," Bulma nodded in approval as she and Mr. Popo made their way to the main temple.  
  
"Where's Kami? Shouldn't he be here to see me off or something?" Bulma asked placing her hands on her hips and looking around the grounds for any sign of the green guardian. Her hair swayed lightly in a sudden breeze.  
  
"I'm right here child.did I keep you waiting long?" Kami's tone held a hint of mock concern that made Bulma's eyes narrow and her back straighten.  
  
"Oh not at all Kami. I am only so humbled to be in your presence," her voice dripped sarcasm. Kami rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to pick a verbal fight with this girl today. He let her remark slide.  
  
"As Mr. Popo already explained, everything is ready. Remember, you don't have all the time in the world so you have to get to Freeza as quickly as possible and kill him quicker. I wish you the best of luck and a safe journey. The fate of the Universe rests in your hands Bulma Briefs. You now control the way destiny sways.do not fail in your mission," Bulma nodded silently, a look of seriousness on her face. The guardian of the Earth placed a hand on her head as if in blessing. Bulma flashed him a winning smirk.  
  
"No problem Kami. I'll be back before you even know I'd left!" she gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and turned back to Mr. Popo who lead the young assassin to the ship that would take her away from the safety of Earth and on a collision course to danger.  
  
Only a white streak of light in the blue morning sky signaled Bulma's passage into outer space. Both Kami and Popo looked on as the ship disappeared into the cold blackness of space.  
  
"Do you really think she can do it Kami? She seems so.innocent. I find it hard to imagine such a nice girl killing anything," Mr. Popo looked up at his older companion. Kami continued to stare up at the sky.  
  
"She may appear to be innocent Popo, but when you look in her eyes.she can kill at will without sadness or remorse. Death does not sadden her as it does mortal humans. She is completely detached from any emotion that could make her feel regret. If she felt pain for the death she caused, the authorities would have locked her away long ago. She's like ice, that girl," Kami's voice was grave as he continued gazed into the blue depth of the sky. The girl, the assassin, Bulma Briefs, was completely untouchable despite whatever façade she put on for the outside world. A great pity that was her only way to survive.  
  
* * *  
  
Two months later:  
  
Bulma had been traveling in space for two months now and she was bored out of her mind. All around her were stars, an endless sea of stars that went on for days. Not even a planet or a black hole to interest the young assassin. Now, Bulma was sitting in the pilot's chair, her legs propped up on the console in front of her. She was reading an article in a gun magazine, for the fifth time. Suddenly a loud beeping filled the bridge and all the lights turned a dark shade of red.  
  
"Namona sharckn!" she spat out in Namek, quickly swinging her legs off the console, every muscle tense, her inch long nails tapping nervously on the console.  
  
Sharckn travina requis caliudm? The mechanical voice of the computer made Bulma relax a bit. A message was being sent to the ship. The computer was asking if she wanted to hear it.  
  
"Caliudm," she said and the computer opened a channel. A small screen popped up in front of her and soon the face of an orange man with a patch on his right eye appeared.  
  
"This is Special Op. 01 from the Tarsian Space Station. State your designation and purpose for entering Tarsian Space," the voice was harsh but not intimidating. Bulma smiled as she pushed a few buttons on the console. It had been a while since she'd talked to anyone.  
  
"My name is Bulma and I'm just passing through.um you said you are on a space station? Nothing's coming up on my sensors. Where is your station?"  
  
"The Tarsian Space Station is under Cloak, Miss Bulma. Our sensors tell me you are not a threat.although your ship is stocked full of weaponry, none of them are active. Are your intentions peaceful?" the man asked slowly, not sure what to make of the woman he was talking to. This was a dangerous universe for someone so young and beautiful to travel alone.  
  
Bulma smiled at the man on the screen, who was looking her up and down with a puzzled look on his face. 'So, they did a scan on me.they like to take precautions.this could be a good place to start my search for Freeza. Kami said he'd be on his home planet Kold-sei, but if he's the warlord type, he's probable off somewhere conquering something. There could be someone abord the station who knows his exact location.'  
  
"You have no need to worry Special Op. 01.my intentions are peaceful.but I would like to dock on your station for a bit. I have been traveling for a long time and it would be nice to get a change of scenery," Special Op. 01 barked out a laugh.  
  
"Of course. We get travelers here all the time. If you would please turn off all piloting systems we will pull you in via tractor beam," Bulma paused. Turn off all pilot systems? If she did that she would have no way to escape if these Tarsians decided to attack her. Special Op. 01 must have seen her hesitation for he spoke up again, his voice less harsh.  
  
"We will not harm you. This Space Station is used for refugees and tourists. We are one of the safe ports this side of the galaxy. There's nothing for you to worry about," Bulma nodded her head and preceded to turn off the piloting systems. She figured if the Tarsians had wanted to hurt her they would have done so already.  
  
Bulma felt the ship jerk a bit when the tractor beam latched onto the outer hull of the ship. For a while she didn't feel like she was moving but then her surroundings changed from the starry blackness of space to the metal bulkheads of the Tarsian Space Station. Bulma looked out the main view window and saw she was being pulled into an empty docking port.  
  
There were several kinds of ships in the docking bay. It surprised her that most of them looked heavily damaged. This really was a station for refugees. With another jolt, the ship was locked in place in the docking port.  
  
"You are free to exit your ship any time. You can go anywhere on the station accept the areas marked in red. If you have any questions of any kind just find a control panel on a wall and push the big blue button that says 'question'. We hope you enjoy your stay here. Our technicians will be monitoring your ship and make any necessary repairs," Special Op. 01 was still on the screen. He had been watching her intently as he pulled her into the station. He had never seen such an exotic creature before. She looked almost like a Saiya-jin with the wrong coloring, but that was impossible, there were only a handful of Saiya-jins left alive and, coincidently, they were already on board. If she was a Saiya-jin she would have come in with them. But her origins were not what was puzzling the man. 'What would a beautiful young girl be doing out in space on a ship armed to go one on one in a battle with the army of Kold-sei?'-  
  
"Thank you Special Op. 01.they really make this place tourist friendly." Bulma's words brought the man back to reality and he nodded sharply at her comment.  
  
"We have to be.please enjoy your stay," with that, Special Op. 01 disappeared and the screen in front of Bulma went dark. Bulma shrugged her shoulders and stood up, stretching her arms high above her head.  
  
"Now that I'm here I might as well look around," she said aloud, walking to the exit door. She quickly put her hands to her sides to make sure her guns were in place before pushing a button beside the door. The door slid open with a woosh and Bulma stepped out into the hustle of the docking bay.  
  
Technicians were busy running around from ship to ship, making necessary repairs. A guard passed by and looked Bulma up and down, stopping at her waist when he saw her guns. Bulma smiled at the guard and decided it was best if she went on her way. Of course she had no idea where she was and decided to find one of those control panels Special Op. 01 talked about.  
  
The control panels weren't hard to find. You found one on both walls every ten feet. Bulma walked up to the nearest one and quickly skimmed over all the different buttons. 'Ah here we go.Station Map.' Bulma pressed the button with 'station map' printed on it. The consol screen began to glow and within seconds a black and white map of the space station popped up. A red X was marked on towards the outer end of the station. Beside the X written in red were the words 'you are here'. 'Cool!' Bulma thought as she scanned the map. The station had a lot of stuff. It was like a big all purpose mall floating in space, with a food court, sleeping quarters, tons of shops, plus what looked like training areas and gyms. This would be a pleasant stay.  
  
Suddenly Bulma's stomach began to rumble. She blushed and tried to think of the last time she ate. The whole no night or day thing in space had thrown off her eating habits. Quickly looking over the map again she located the food court on the second level. 'You can't enjoy a space station on an empty stomach,' she giggled to herself as she pushed the 'clear' button on the control panel and the screen went blank. Bulma then headed towards the nearest elevator.  
  
* * *  
  
The woman screamed again, begging anyone to come. She felt a pair of hands running down her neck and ripping the flimsy material of her shirt, exposing her bra and ample breasts. The woman desperately fought to get free of her attacker but to no avail. She was pinned to the wall in an iron grip. Somewhere she heard laughter in the darkness. Tears welled up in her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks, plastering her raven hair to her face. She let out one more scream before a harsh mouth clamped over her own, a brutal tongue silencing her pleas for help. She felt her shirt being ripped off her completely and tossed away. Once more she tried to break the grip on her arms but it was no use. The tears kept flowing down her face as her attacker ravaged her mouth with his tongue as his free hand roughly squeezed her breast.  
  
When the man pulled his mouth away for air the woman let out the loudest scream she could muster before getting slapped across the face. "Be quiet bitch! I could kill you instead of letting you live after I have my fun," the man snarled.  
  
"And I could kill you right now!" a cold voice sliced though the darkened hallway and both attacker and victim turned and stared in the direction of the voice. The man was shocked to say the least. Standing a few feet away was a woman more beautiful that the one he had pinned against the wall. She had a gun in her hand, aimed strait at his head. He smirked wickedly.  
  
"That little toy of yours won't do anything against me. Just walk away and I might consider leaving you alone after I'm finished with her," he motioned to the woman against the wall with a jerk of his head.  
  
The newcomer smiled a cruel smile. "Just so you know, my little toy can do quite a number on you.and it will."  
  
The sharp crack of the gun filled the air and the woman screamed. The woman screamed but suddenly she found the grip her attacker had on her was loose and she quickly backed away. The woman kept her eyes glued to her attacker.  
  
He stood motionless for a few seconds before toppling over and landing in a heap on the metal floor, blood oozing from a hole in his head. All the color drained from the woman's face as she turned back to the newcomer. She wasn't much taller than herself. She was dressed entirely in black with black knee high boots and black fingerless gloves. Her blue hair was short and hung in pieces and spikes around her face and her eyes were also blue.  
  
The blue haired woman took one last look at the body on the ground before returning the gun to its holster. She then started to take off her shirt, which she tossed to the trembling woman in the dark hallway. Now the stranger was wearing a black tank top what exposed her well toned midriff and bust.  
  
"Are you okay?" the blue haired woman asked. The woman nodded her head slowly and stepped out of the hallway, now wearing the stranger's long sleeved shirt.  
  
"Thank you.I mean it. Not many people would have helped me," the woman regarded the stranger. She looked about as young as she was, not older than eighteen. This surprised her. It wasn't every day you came across a girl who could defend herself at such a young age.  
  
"It was nothing.do you want to come with me to get something to eat? I don't think it's a good idea you should be on your own."  
  
"Yes thank you." the woman said, relieved she wouldn't be left alone. "My name is Chichi Ox, who are you?"  
  
"Bulma, Bulma Briefs. Nice to meet you," Bulma smiled at her new found friend. "Now, lets get something to eat, I'm starving." Bulma stared walking toward the main hallway, Chichi immediately followed her.  
  
"I was on the way to the food court myself when that man attacked me," she said wiping her face with the sleeve of Bulma's shirt.  
  
"Do you have any idea who he was?" Bulma asked as the pair entered the noisy, crowded food court. It wasn't all that far away from where Bulma had found Chichi. It shocked her to hear than no one else would have helped her if she hadn't walked by. What kind of security were they running here? Refugees were supposed to be protected, not left out in the open for others to take advantage of.  
  
"I know he was one of Freeza's men," Chichi spat the name like a curse. "They all wear the same armor."  
  
Bulma perked up at the name of Freeza. "You know who Freeza is?" she asked surprised. She hadn't expected his name to pop up so soon. Chichi looked at her friend in shock.  
  
"Doesn't everybody?" Chichi asked snidely. "He's only the most powerful being in the Universe. He and his goons think they can do whatever they want without consequence. Thousands of worlds were destroyed at his hands." her voice trailed off as she felt the familiar anger rise up in her. Freeza destroyed her home planet a year ago. Only her and her brother survived. They had been living on the station for seven months now. The memories still haunted her.  
  
"Do you know where Freeza is now?" Bulma asked, ignoring the sadness and pain in her friend's voice. Chichi looked at her friend again, studying her face closely.  
  
"I don't know where he is.but my brother might.why do you want to know?" Bulma stopped walking and stood in the middle of the food court. Chichi stopped too.  
  
"I'd like to speak with your brother."  
  
* * *  
  
Krillin glanced nervously at his watch. 'Where is she?' he had been waiting over a half an hour for his sister to show up at the food court and there was still no sign of her. He was beginning to worry. Chichi couldn't defend herself if she was attacked, there was no way of knowing what happened to her. Krillin closed his eyes and feared the worst. He and Chichi were the last of their race, he was the only one out there who would protect her.  
  
"Krillin! Hey Krillin!" his eyes shot open when he heard his name being called. He looked over his shoulder and to his relief saw Chichi running towards him with another woman in tow. Chichi stopped running when she reached his table and caught her breath. The woman she was pulling plopped down into the chair across from him.  
  
"I'm assuming you're Chichi's brother," the woman smiled at him. Krillin sat there shocked. She was more like a girl than a woman, the same age as Chichi. 'Pretty too,' he thought looking her up and down. 'Such odd hair color.never seen blue before.' Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his gut. Krillin looked up to find Chichi had elbowed him.  
  
"What was that for?" he demanded rubbing his sore ribs.  
  
"It's not polite to stare Krillin," Chichi said flatly. Bulma giggled. Krillin started blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry," he babbled. "It's just-I've never seen blue hair before," that was the truth though. His statement made Bulma laugh harder and Chichi glared daggers at him.  
  
"It's okay. My name's Bulma. Nice to meet you.I hear you might know where Freeza is right now. Can you tell me?" Bulma jumped right into business. Krillin's blood ran cold at the mention of the murdering tyrant who ordered the destruction of his home planet.  
  
"Um.no, I don't know where he is.why do you want to know?" Krillin looked the girl up and down again, this time noticing the guns at her waist. His eyes narrowed suddenly and he kept all his senses fixed on Bulma. If she had weapons, he figured she knew how to use them. Her ki was pretty high, higher than his. He wasn't sure if she was friend or foe.  
  
"I asked her that earlier," Chichi put in, sitting down beside Krillin. "She won't tell me." Krillin regarded Bulma with extream caution now. He had no idea what her game was and he figured, if the situation arose, that she would be a very deadly enemy.  
  
Bulma could tell Krillin was still watching her, but now with the eyes of prey on a hunter. Bulma smirked inwardly. "You have nothing to fear from me Krillin," she said calmly, fiddling with a strap on one holster. "But my business is my own."  
  
Krillin nodded understanding. 'If she wanted to hurt us, she would have,' with that he relaxed a bit, but decided it was for the best to keep an eye on this Bulma.  
  
"So, you don't know where Freeza is, right?" Bulma's tone immediately lightened, as if she were talking about something as trivial as the weather. Krillin nodded again.  
  
"Got no idea.but they might know," he motioned behind Bulma with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Whose behind me?" she asked, not turning around. Krillin shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Soldiers.you can tell they're Freeza's men by their armor," Bulma's mouth formed an 'o'. She casually turned her head to the side and caught sight of five men sitting at a table not to far away. All five of them were stuffing their faces and not paying attention to anything but their food. Bulma turned back to Krillin and Chichi.  
  
"They wearing the same get up as the man who attacked you?" Bulma asked. Chichi squirmed in her chair and Krillin's eyes widened.  
  
"You were attacked?!" he demanded, turning to Chichi and looking her strait in the eyes. "Are you alright?"  
  
Chichi made a small nod with her head and lowered her eyes. She was on the brink of crying.  
  
"I found her in a hallway being attacked by some guy so I decided to help her out," Bulma said gaining Krillin's attention.  
  
"Then I thank you Bulma," Krillin said gravely. "This Universe is a dangerous place," Bulma nodded and remained silent. Krillin turned back to his sister.  
  
"Did you get a good look at who attacked you?" he asked softly. Chichi shook her head, trying to remember.  
  
"He was really fat and pink.I think, ugly too.yeah," Chichi shuddered at the memory. Krillin's eyes clouded over with anger.  
  
"Dodoria.the bastard," suddenly Krillin turned from angry to nervous. "Where is he now?" he demanded.  
  
"Uh, lying in a pool of his own blood right about now, stinking up the hallway," Bulma stated and leaned back in her chair. Krillin couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"She killed him Krillin, Bulma got him with just one shot from that gun of hers," Chichi said, annoyed that her brother couldn't grasp the fact that her attacker had been taken care of. Krillin however, sat there with a look of pure shock on his face.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you KILLED DODORIA with just one shot?" Krillin yelled, jumping out of his chair, staring at Bulma wide eyed.  
  
Half the food court heard Krillin's remark and all heads were turned towards the tiny table. A few forks and knives fell out of hands and clattered to the floor, but no one took notice.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and a scowl formed on her face. She hated unwanted attention. This could get her into trouble, especially since she had no idea who this Dodoria was or what influence he had here.  
  
Not liking the feel of a hundred eyes on her Bulma turned her head to the side and let out a low growl. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"  
  
Everyone immediately turned back to their food, some of the weaker ones too scared to move. Dodoria was one of Freeza's right hand men and if a little girl could have killed him without breaking a sweat.then what else was she capable of?  
  
Bulma heard a few harsh whispers behind her but ignored them. Krillin slowly sat back down in his chair, the shocked look still on his face.  
  
"Man Bulma, I can't believe it, you." his voice trailed off. Krillin was no longer looking at Bulma, but at a large form behind her. A shadow fell over Bulma and the table. Chichi and Krillin shrunk back in their chairs. Bulma groaned to herself. She expected this to happen. As she already guessed, Dodoria was an important person and the one who killed him was likely to be challenged.  
  
"You. Come with me now," a harsh voice barked above her. Bulma rolled her eyes and turned around in her chair. She looked up to see a very tall, muscular man with a bals head and light mustache. She regarded him for a few moments. He was with the group Krillin said knew where Freeza was. Was Dodoria connected to Freeza in some way? Bulma would find out soon enough.  
  
"And you are?" Bulma asked nonchalantly. Folding her arms across her chest. The big man was a little taken aback. Normally when he told people to do something they did it out of fear of a beating. This little girl didn't seam afraid.  
  
"That's not important.now I'll say this one more time little girl," his voice was even but Bulma could tell he was trying not to loose his temper. "Come with me now."  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked innocently. The big man growled low in his throat, his lips curled up to show his fangs. Bulma's eyes narrowed, she expected him to attack any minute.  
  
"My Prince wishes to speak with you.come with me now," the man growned out the words through gritted teeth. His Prince had told him not to attack the girl, and he wouldn't.  
  
Bulma considered this for a moment. 'I wonder who his Prince is.well, I won't find out just sitting here." Bulma nodded calmly and stood up.  
  
"Chichi, Krillin, I'll be right back," the two looked at Bulma in shock.  
  
"Bulma.are you sure, I mea-" Bulma smiled.  
  
"It's okay Chichi. Order me some food, okay? I'll be back in a little bit," she saidturning back to the bald man who approached her. She looked him over and to her surprise found he had a tail.  
  
"Okay, I'll go "talk" to your "Prince"," Bulma stated, her arms at her sides, ready to get her guns if need be. The bald man noticed her precautions, but said nothing. He only nodded and started walking back to his table where his other four companions had their eyes fixed on the blue haired creature coming towards them.  
  
I know I know, evil cliffy I know.but hay, it'll give you something to look forward too. Hope you enjoyed chapter three. This is like 11 pages long on Microsoft word so I hope this makes up for keeping everybody waiting.  
  
Till next time, tootles  
  
Read and review ^-^ 


End file.
